


Naruto’s Little Kittens

by merena



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Furry, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, dom Naruto, hello kitty whip, neko, smutfic, sub sai, sub sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merena/pseuds/merena
Summary: Naruto had just come back home to his kittens for the night. He promised them something extravagant, and boy, do they get it.





	Naruto’s Little Kittens

*bdsm trigger warning

 

 

"Both of you will be my little kittens tonight," Naruto said, casually spinning a whip in his hands as he stared down at the two boys, Sai and Sasuke, on their knees before him. They looked up at him with hungry eyes, oh so eager to please him. Naruto slyly smirked at their pouty little lips.

 

"Please, daddy," the pale one, Sai, whispered.

 

"We wanna make you feel good," Sasuke teased, sharingan eye glistening in the dim light of the room.

 

"Stay put" Naruto commanded, dropping the whip in his hand in front of him as a reminder to the boys while he was away. He slipped into the back room to grab the special items he was thinking of putting and using on the boys. In a special basket, there were cat ears, pretty little tails, and paws for them to wear. He snatched a double ended leash from a hook on the wall and put it over his shoulder, strutting back to the room with his kittens. They were in the same exact position as when he left, looking up at him through lowered brows, Sasuke with a slight smile on his face. Naruto's anger flared. He wouldn't be smiling by the end of the night.

 

"Strip," was all he said. The boys hurriedly stood and discarded their clothes, glancing over at him for approval as they stood with their backs to him, booties lined with matching small black lace thongs. He could feel the growing pressure in his pants at the sight. As much as he enjoyed seeing the lace material on their thick asses, he'd much rather it'd be off.

 

"All the way," he strictly commanded, Sasuke slowly lowering his panties down, fat ass out, giving Naruto the full view of what he was missing. Sai hesitated, but quickly discarded his little panties too.

 

"Sai," the shy boy didn't look Naruto in the eyes, his lashes lowered. Naruto grabbed the boys chin with his free hand, toys in the other, his face twisted in anger.

 

"You look at me when I address you." Sai's eyes glistened with fear, unsure of how to react. Naruto's grip lessened, fingers stroking Sai's choppy hair behind his ear. He put the white pair of kitty ears on him and moved his attention to Sasuke.

 

"Pick that up for me," he demanded, looking at the hello kitty whip still on the floor. Sasuke's hard large c0ck on full display as he bent to the ground and grabbed his daddies whip, handing it to him. Naruto rips the whip out of his hands, bringing the rough tip down on Sasuke's hard glutes. Sasuke cried out, back arching, and fell down to his knees. He dropped the black pair of cat ears next to him and watched Sasuke put them on. Naruto swung the short whip back around, slapping Sai's ass. He screamed, his eyes wide, lips parted as he looked back at Naruto, a tentative hand on the red mark blooming on his bottom. Naruto watched him as he pinched his bottom lip, looking up at him innocently.

 

"On all fours facing away from me, you two." One hand on his ass and the other on his lip, Sai complied, putting more of his weight on his hands as he reared his booty to Naruto, little hole on full display. Sasuke doing the same. Naruto knelt down to caress their soft asses before slapping their cheeks, earning a soft moan from the boys. He slowly circled his finger around their cracks, abruptly shoving his middle finger down their tight holes. The two winced, Sai biting his lip as Sasuke let out a soft groan. Naruto fingered them softly, both boys loving the slight pain.

 

 

He took a deep breath as he extracted himself from the boys. "This is going to hurt a little," he said, grabbing their tails. He sucked on the metal end, coating it in saliva, before lining it up with their holes and shoving it in deep. Both boys cried out, eyes glistening with tears.

 

"It's— it's okay daddy," Sai sighed, Sasuke nodded his head, "It's alright daddy, we want you to hurt us."

 

"Oh?" he inquired, "Well, this is nothing compared to what's going to happen later." Their imaginations began going wild, memories rising at the choose of Naruto's words. Naruto rose, grabbing the double ended leash he wore across his shoulders, and latched each end to the collars the boys constantly wear.

 

Naruto grabbed the small pink hello kitty whip he had almost forgot about, and smacked their asses with the tip. Sai whined; the little noise chirped out of him as he lowered his head to the ground.

 

"Did I say you could whine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh,hi. sorry I cut you off before things got good.
> 
> this whole thing started as a joke. but I guess it’s a story now
> 
> also.because it’s a joke i don’t know if i’ll continue it bc .... well, yeah. 
> 
> I’m not reading through this again so please forgive grammar mistakes and the such (but also do tell me)
> 
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
